Fire and Ice: Forbidden Encounters
by BubbleGumFairy01
Summary: Hot moments between my OC's Fire and Ice during a Zombie Apocalypse
1. Prologue

Fire and Ice are 13

The white hedgebat was being dragged kicking and screaming, refusing to let them take her without a fight, to a dark room far away from where she had been previously. She was whacked across the face by one of her captors hands, "Shut up you little bitch!" The teen slowly looked up at the male and smirked as she watched him give a slight flinch, her pupils were barely noticeable and her iris's looked like neon blue flames. "Make me dipshit, You don't scare me."

His partner gave her a slight sad smile, "You don't even know what's going to happen to you, do you little one?" The girl looked up at the woman, the flames in her eyes looking less dangerous, "I don't even know why you guys are dragging me around, and right now it's my job to watch the prisoner from the other facility. I would have come with you if you had asked me to." The male gave a loud disgusting laugh, "You only do this shit because we'll kill your precious lover-boy, and you know it.-"

"Shut up..."

"You wouldn't be able to do a damn thing-"

"Shut up..."

"Hell, he could become zombie bait and-"

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Her voice had a much darker quality and was echoing throughout the halls, startling many of the people that resided in the facility. Her voice then went deathly silent; and her captors had to listen closely to hear the threat that was now streaming from her mouth, directed at the male."If you hurt my brother, I'll rip out your intestines only to choke you with them, cut off your dick and shove it down your **MOTHER FUCKING THROAT**, Got it bastard?" Her answer was a chuckle; and it was one that quite honestly scared her shitless. He spoke after he injected something into her arm that made her vision fuzzy. "Girly, you've got quite a temper. You're lucky he likes his girls feisty." She managed two words before she collapsed to the floor, unable to feel.

"Fucking Cunt-Monkey."

1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9

The hedgebat slowly opened her eyes, blinking rapidly, to try to rid herself of her dizziness. When that didn't work she tried to rub her eyes, only to find her top half chained to a table. She rapidly snapped into focus and found her bottom half chained so that she could NOT close her legs. Another realization, she was as naked as she was on the day that she was born. A cracking, wobblgv , masculine voice sounded from a corner,"Ice, how _pleasant _for you to join us. Fire, isn't this nice? Isn't your sister just gorgeous?" The teen slowly turned her head to see someone identical to her other than the colors, hairstyle, and gender; and he was tied up and gagged, looking at her with a completely helpless expression. Ice's ears twitched to hear the sound of clothing being shed at a fast pace, as if someone was really impatient. Everything hit her with sudden clarity, she was going to be stripped of her virginity in this room. Raped in front of the person who's opinion mattered most to her, by some unknown jackass who couldn't control his lust. At least she thought it was a man, her thoughts went into a panicking frenzy. What if he was a she? She didn't know, and decided that she was going to have to change that, "Who in the name of everything worshiped are you?" The man had stepped into the light so she could see him, it was defiantly a him, in all his naked glory. The sad thing was that she knew him, he was the leader of the facility. So she was going to be raped, in front of her most important person, by an unattractive forty-something frog who stank like rotten fish and had a beer-belly. _Fan-fucking-tastic._ "Don't worry my pet, you'll enjoy this. I bet no other man has touched you, claimed your sweet flesh, showed you to carnal pleasure of a mating." Her confident mask was slipping, leaving fear in it's place that was only solidified by his next words.

"I'll make you scream."

He then crawled so that his hardened member was in front of her entrance, ready to penetrate. Ice gave Fire one look with a slightly resigned smile, one that said she was accepting her fate, before her head was forcefully turned to look the man in the eyes. He gave her a sweet smile that had underlining tones of malice, before she thrust in as hard and fast as he could. Her hymen broke with the sound of ripping flesh that could be heard by the boy forced to watch her treatment, overpowering ever her screech of intense pain. Ice had thought that she had known pain, she was wrong. This was pain, the feeling of being stretch too much in too little time, the feeling of being torn straight in half. Then he started to MOVE, and her scream increased in both pitch and volume. His voice was smug with his next words,"I told you I would make you scream." Then he sank his teeth into her neck, almost killing her by ripping out her jugular.

"So Fire, did you enjoy the show? I bet you did, watching your slutty little sister scream."

"..."

"What a _fucking masochist_. I mean I didn't know that a voice could go that hi-"

His words were cut off by a fist into his windpipe. He looked up...

and shit himself.

Before him was the previously tied hedgebat, surrounded by what looked like blood, and had his face supporting a deranged grin. His eyes though, they held the definition of madness. The frog started to beg for mercy, but was given none as the boy made his heart implode. "You will **_NEVER_** hurt anyone, that is close to me ever again!"

He then sliced the chains that were holding his sister to the table before he picked her up into a hug, seeming like he would never let her go. He barely caught the next words from her mouth, "Let's run away from here, go somewhere else Fire. I don't think that I'll be able to live here anymore, I know that now it's all about survival, but as long as I'm with you I'll survive. You are my something to fight for, you and the girl that they kidnapped. We need to break her out and take her with us, somewhere where we can start over."

"Alright, Ice. We'll go and start over, I'm going to clean you up first. Don't worry Ice, I refuse to be anything like him-"

"Fire..."

"I promise on the powers that I hold I will never willingly hurt you; and if I do I give you permission to kick my ass to hell and back."

"Fire, thank you; but what am I supposed to wear?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Found something, How does it look?"

Fire looked at her with wide eyes, wondering how she could make a pair of extremely over-sized gray camouflage pants, a t-shirt that was ripped to go a little bit above her hips, a belt made from the ripped fabric of the t-shirt, and a pair of black hiking boots.

"Perfect, now let's get the hell away from here."

Her smile was slightly broken, but sincere, "Let's go Fire."


	2. CH 1

Fire and Ice are 16 in this fic

The two hedgebats had met up in secluded closet located in the back of the place they were staying. "Fire, are you sure we should be do this, I mean-" the white hedgehat was cut off. "We won't be able to do this in our room, or in any other place here," the red hedgebat replied quickly. "What if someone opens the door, walks in, and see's u-mph," He had cut her off with a kiss and pinned her to the door. His next words were a snarl "I don't care if anyone see's us, they need to know that you are mine, that they can't have you." The white hedgebat spoke her next words quietly, "I'm not ready to go all the way yet, not after what happened before."  
"Don't worry Ice, I won't force you. I don't think I am either, not after watching what happened to you." Fire inhaled, then continued to speak, "You can ask me to stop at any time, and I will." Ice started to tear up when she spoke, "Thank you Fire,I'll let you know." The hedgebat gave his partner a soft, sweet kiss; and a different grin, one full of hidden promises before he dropped to his knees and started to lift up her shirt. "Fire, what are you d-ACK," She let loose a shriek as he bit down lightly on her ivory-furred hip. She started to ask another question but cut herself off when she squealed his name in embarrassment into the open air of the closet. "Fire!" He had pulled her thick grey camouflage pants to the floor, taking her panties with them. "Yes, Ice?" Ice wanted to hit him, he was being so damn cocky, but those thoughts soon left her head as he leaned towards the pale pink flesh that was in-between her legs. Before he could lean any closer,she had moved and he found his head trapped between her pale-furred thighs.  
"What are you doing?" He looked at her with a slightly content look as he inhaled deeply, his eyes rolling into the back of his head, before he answered her question, "I'm going to put my face in between your thighs, Ice. I want a closer view, and I was wondering how you taste. Do you want me to stop?"  
"No," she looked away from him, and her voice was softer than usual, but it sounded different. "No, I don't want you to stop. I just find it highly unfair that you're still fully clothed Fire." He gave her a slight smile, stood up, and started to remove his clothes until he was in his underwear; before he quickly took off her shirt so she was only wearing her bra. "FIRE! WHAT THE HELL?" Ice had pushed him to the floor, eyes demanding he answer why he did it. But her fiery temper soon cooled at the look on his face,"Fire, quit staring at me. It's embarrassing." As she spoke the last words her head turned to the side, looking anywhere but at him. "You're beautiful," the awe in his voice could have been heard by a deaf man. Ice looked at him, almost like she was accusing him of lying, but stopped when she looked into his eyes. They were sincere, it was obvious that he loved her, and that he would respect her if she didn't want to continue. She sat down on her almost forgotten camo pants, with her legs parted slightly, and gave him a smile shier than usual. He took the invitation, crawling to her; and, with his form hovering above hers, he kissed her sweetly on the lips. With her watching him, he continued to trail kisses down her body, leaving marks along her collarbone. So that when he reached her bra-covered chest, he looked to her for permission. The teen didn't even wait for him to attempt to undo the clasp of her bra; so in a bold move, for her, she snapped the clasp to her bra and removed it. Fire didn't even hesitate, he took one of the champagne nipples into his mouth and began to suckle like a baby. He lightly bit down on the bud and got a scream of his name that everyone in the Facility could probably hear her. Fire then continued his journey down her body, worshiping all the way to her hips. There he bit down hard enough to break the skin, but lapped up the blood that was beginning to stain her snowy fur crimson. From there he carried on until he reached the area between her thighs, picked up her legs, put them over his shoulders, winked, and went in like a starved man before she could protest. "FIRE-AH AH FIRE AH AH FI-ACK!" Her voice echoed throughout the closet, with her chanting his name like a mantra and interrupting herself with squeaks and moans of pleasure that she made attempts to silence by biting down on her discarded shirt. Fire pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked lightly, before sinking his teeth into her inner thigh. This was her undoing; so she threaded her fingers into his hair, thrust her hips forward, and groaned his name with her voice three octaves higher. He had pulled back as much as she would let him, so he could watch her come completely undone. She looked exhausted; but, in his opinion, she had never looked better. He gently picked her up and helped her put most of her clothes back on, which she noticed. "Fire, give me back my fucking panties." The red hedgebat smiled slightly, kissed her on the nose, and said "No." Ice turned a shade of red that matched the shade of his fur; and he had to admit, he liked that color on her. "Fire..."  
"Yes Ice."  
"I can't feel my legs, and I'm going to be walking with a limp for about a week or two, how am I going to explain this to Cross?"  
"Fuck."

**Cross is the leader of the facility that they are currently residing at, they had gone to a different one after Fire killed the other leader**


End file.
